Blaze Suites
Blaze Suites is the main protagonist of the story. She has very special powers and her boyfriend is Kyle Broflovski. She is the Youngest twin of the Suite sisters. Her older Sister being Sally Suites . 'Background' Blaze is a girl who moved to South park when she was 9. She always thought of her past and was thinking that this town will be the same as her misrable days in California. She was beyond wrong. Though her friends seem to accept her for who she is, She still keeps her past a secret from everyone else. Her sister, Sally Suites will always go to the scene of the crime when people bullied her little sister, but that didn't stop blaze from almost killing them back in the 4th grade. Appearance Blaze's apperance is very simple. She has long red hair due to her abilities, It is originaly black. Her jacket is plad and black and red squares on her jacket. She has a white shirt when she takes off her jacket. Her gloves are Crimson red and her hat is black with a white circle in the center of it. Her eyes are red just like her hair, but this is due to her abilities. Her original eye color is brownish green. Abilities Her abilities are not that much complex in some ways. She can do so much with her spell book. Her parents and sister are most likely wizards but this has not been proven yet. Her spell book has spells like to brring a person from the dead back to life, Love spell (forbidden spell by her parents), Eyes that could see from anyones perspective, or to make pink eye for both eyes too. She also has a special power that can make herself be like fire. She can fly with this power and make fireballs to shoot at people. Personality Blaze's Personality can be a little hard to read and understand. *She Can be Moody sometimes (what i mean is sad,happy,mad etc.) *She is the type of person to tell all your problems to and Trust her with them. *She really gets ticked off easily. DO NOT, I REPEAT,DO NOT MAKE HER MAD *She is a serious person when it comes to studying or helping people with problems *Very easy to get along with. just don't push her buttons. *She is sweet, Kind,and caring when it comes to her friends Family Blaze is the daughter of Harry and Joise Suites. she is Sally's little sister. Thus them being 5 minutes apart from birth. (No other info is displayed.) Health Blaze has a Allergic reaction to Pet hair, Dust,Pollen,and Strange leaves. her mom would always check outside before letting her out to play when she was little. If one of these things would come in contact, she scratches if there is no tomorrow, gets she skin swollen and red skin would also form along with it. She needs medication if these happen all together. Its also known that she could be an anemic since she passes out a lot. She had hypothermia once when trying to commit suicide because of her past. Friends Blaze has met lots of people and some are good, and some are evil. These are her very good friends in this series. *Sally Suites *Dawn Marsh *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny Mccormick *Jeff *Sage Trance *Melissa Raney (TBA) More Info *She is currently 13 years old *Species:Human/Fire *Status: Alive *Immorality *Healer due to her powers *Ability to fly *Fire level: 2 *Family: Harry and Josie (Mom and Dad) Sally Suites (sister) Kyle Broflovski (Boyfriend)\ Category:Characters Category:Places Category:Main Characters Category:Featured